


That one time

by Dinomatika



Category: Magic the Gathering
Genre: F/M, Ixalan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinomatika/pseuds/Dinomatika
Summary: Vraska and Jace are stuck in an island. In there they discover things, like her hair is more usefull than she trought.





	That one time

My name is Jace, or i was told that. I remember nothing about my past, nothing but the things that my (now) friend has told me. 

Now we are stuck in an island, with little hope of get out of here soon. Just laying in the sand and watching the birds fly.

Or that was the thing she was doing. What i was doing? Being a creep and watch her. 

Well let me explain, i liked her, i wanted to touch her, i want her to notice me, to love me. But she was much better than me, and she deserves someone that knows her, and can protect her (not that she can't do it).

She was watching the birds, i was watching her. It was peaceful and nice, i would do this a thousand times. 

And then i fell sleep.

And then i dreamed, and dreamed of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Should i finish this?


End file.
